Ma Cherie je t'aime
by MrPenguin711
Summary: Stories about your favorite P&F characters! I will try to add new chapters every day. Unless Homework holds me back -.-  I will not post a chapter today tomorrow ill have 2. Rated k-plus for safety. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed -MrPenguin71
1. Dance

**Just a bunch of quick drabbles I came up with**

Dance

Many things could describe Phineas Flynn. Smart, creative, naive, and in Isabella's case, cute. Most people would say he is anything but nervous, or, shy. That is, except, when it came to girls. He considers himself a klutz when it comes to that sort of thing. But it was worth it when he hears the shouts of glee of a certain raven haired girl after he asks her to go to the annual mid-summer's dance with him.


	2. Mistletoe

_**Mistletoe**_

Ahhh... Christmas Eve, the day where the Flynn-Fletchers create the biggest and best party of the year, well, except for the new years party.

Empty cups which previously held egg-nog. Crumbs of home-made cookies lay sprawled across the carpet. Plates with unfinished pizza on them. Normally what you would expect from the aftermath of a party.

If we move to the living room we find, the television still on, playing Christmas specials, A sleeping Buford laying on the floor, Ferb reading in the chair, on the couch you find two people sleeping on top of each other

Isabella was sleeping gently on her favorite redhead's shoulder who was, also, asleep. Then an alarm on her watch goes off. Isabella opens her eyes and sits up. She looks at the time. 11:00 p.m., Isabella nudges Phineas's shoulder, attempting to wake him up.

"Phineas, hey Phineas, wake up."

"Huh, wah?" Phineas wakes up slowly.

"All that egg nog knocked us out good, huh? Well anyways, I should really get home. Its late and I'm supposed to be back by 11:30. My mom's probably worried sick about me."

"Let me walk you home." He replies.

They exit the Flynn-Fletcher household and walk over to Isabella's house and onto her porch. The porch light was still on which meant her mom was still awake, probably waiting for her.

"Well, see ya Phin, Merry Christmas." She says

She attempts to walk inside her house but is stopped mid-step and gets dragged back by the shoulder to her previous position.

"Phineas what ar-"

Phineas pulls her in close and presses his lips against hers. It was... pure bliss. Phineas pulled away from Isabella, only to see a goofy grin plastered onto Isabella's bright red face. all she had to do was look up to find out why so suddenly.

Mistletoe.

**Yay! Finally done with this. Yah I'm tired y'all so lets do this thing!**

**blaineandthepips488: I'm glad you think that way my friend. And don't worry, there will be plenty more chapters.**

**Lummie: I guess you could say it's a prologue, wateva den. You like my idea thank you :D. Oh yeah there will be plenty more chapters.**

**sistergrimm97: Ikr. Thank you! And your very welcome. You gave me so many emails and I was like Wow, the most awesome person on fanfiction really likes me. You like my first alert...person...guy-thingy. Lol your not a thing. Your the best author on fanfiction ^_~ **

**Read and review plz IM GETTING CRANKY :o I dont care if you flame. I let my haterz be my motivatorz Lolz ;D I'm going 2 sleep now. »:(**

**Also a special thanks to these people. Mary Penelope, pottergirl1, Stinkfly3, sistergrimm97, Lummie, blaineandthepips488, and thank you all who read this. **

**~MrPenguin711**


	3. New Years Eve

**New Years Eve**

"5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" Everyone in the Flynn- Fletcher Backyard shouts with glee. It could be heard all across their neighborhood, because, practically all of danville was there. Crowding their home and yard. When the ball dropped completely, couples kissed, family members hugged, champagne was brought out in bucket loads.

Our favorite red-head runs up to Isabella and hugs her with all his might.

"Happy new year!"

"Thanks...phin...but...your... Crushing...me..." Isabella manages to say.

Phineas pulls away letting air to finally flow through Isabella's lung. She gasps while she does so.

"Well... I got you a soda."

"Thanks, I am parched." Isabella says gulping it down in less than two seconds.

"So... What's your new years resolution?" he asks

"Oh...uh...um..." Isabella stutters. I cant tell him my resolution is to get him to notice me! _I can't reveal my secret! Come on Isabella! THINK!_

"To get better grades, yeah, that's it." Isabella says feeling proud about her excuse.

"Oh really, I thought it would be something more like...this." Phineas says.

He takes Isabella, dips her into his arms, and bring her into a deep, passionate, loving kiss.

This kiss lasts about 10 seconds and they both don't notice the white flash beside them.

They both break away to take a breath.

"Gee...wow...whoo!" Isabella tries to say while still catching her breath. Isabella catches her breath and regains her posture.

"How did you figure out?" Isabella asks.

"I managed to get Ferb to crack about your humongous crush on me." He says, using his fingers as quotation marks on the word humongous.

They both bring each other in a loving embrace

Little did they know that Candace snapped a picture of them kissing on her cell phone.

"Oh this is SO going on Facebook."

**A/N: Ok first of all i am truly sorry for not updating like i said. I went away for a while and I'm exhausted from doing homework. If this is not my best work I apologize, as i said before I am really tired. Happy new years to everyone.**

**Alrighty then folks, onto le reviews shall we. :)**

**Toohardtloginfromipod: Thank you. Ooh... I love jolly ranchers! Yes indeed you should have.**

**Lummie: lol. Ike. You really think so. Thank you. All of your stories should be an episode ;).**

**Stinkfly3: Yes you are. Jk**

**sistergrimm97: yeah s'all good y'all. Yeah it was unlike him. You are gonna love this chapter if you liked mistletoe. That is the greatest complement i have ever gotten. Which proves my point more. YOU are one of the best creators on fanfiction! By FAR!#3$4%%4&5(6)7?(':&(6)7?("'& yep. Its official. I've gone mad.**

**Pottergirl1: Of course you did, you're AWESOME! It is, thnx. No they aren't you're just saying that...errr...typing that. Thanks, I get that alot. Thank You come again. lol.**

**Remember pplz read and review. **

**Tell me what you got for Christmas and what your New years resolution is in the comments**

**I got a smartphone and an Xbox 360. My resolution is to do better in school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas or Ferb or any of the characters expressed in the story. I also do not own Facebook.**


End file.
